The God's Translator
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: In Ancient Egypt The Pharaohs relied on The Translator to tell them the whims of the Gods. Now, during Battle City Tournament, she will be summoned once more to do her job. Read Prologue for better summary.
1. Prologue

** A/N: Soooo, this is yet another fanfiction I had taken out of my account last year or the year before, but anyways, I found it, starting writing more and felt absolutely compelled to put it back up. Again, the writing style is bound to change throughout the posting process. As well I am aware that certain events do not match up as they should according to the show, and I apologize, for I need to watch the episodes recquired of the time line in which this takes place. Let me know if something is off and I might some day fix it ahha. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Raven!  
**

**

* * *

The God's Translator**

**Prologue**

Back in Egyptian times there were the three mighty gods, Slyther the Sky Dragon, Obilisk the Tormentor and Ra. The Pharoh of course had these heathens under a firm hand, they would come when summoned and locked back up once their task had been completed.

However, every now and then there would be a time when one of the gods refused their orders, and would rebel against the Pharoh. It would destroy everything in it's path, making sure that it's so called master knew it's thoughts. During these dangerous moments the people would be sent into the safety of the palace, and as they took shelter, non of them would notice that a poor girl with no parents, no home, or no real strength would leave their ranks and join the Pharoh outside in the chaos.

With the Pharoh's help from the Millenium Puzzle, the poor homeless girl would become a creature such as those sealed away in tablets. Her hair would grow long and turn blonde, red and blue. Her eyes would morph to those of a feline's and turned a deep grass green. Wings of pure black feathers would sprout from her back, allowing her to fly to the height of the god's head. Whatever the name of the poor girl was before was forgetten, she would only be known as the God's Translator. For that was what she did.

The Translator will establish a kenetic bond with the raging god and see what has angered him. Once the god's mind and will was heard the translator would relate it to the Pharoh, who in turn would tell the Translator what changes he promised to make to satisfy the god. The Translator would continue this process of talking between the two being of power until peace was maintained and the god returned to it's resting place. Unfortunatly, once the Translator's job is finished, her soul is sealed with the god, and her body dissintegrates to dust. Thus the fate of each Translator.

Over time the Pharoh's guilty conscious grew stronger and stronger, making him depressed and angered with the process and fate of the poor girl chosen by the god's. So at one point, the Pharoh declared that when the next god rebelled, his men were to seal away all and any females of poor status. By doing this the Pharoh angered the god's even more, for although they have higher alternatives to be angry, the real reason they rebel is to speak with the kind voiced Translator.

When the Translator did not arise to speak with Ra he cursed the Pharoh, and retreated back into his tablet, refusing any summons from hence forth for nearly 10 years. Obilisk and Slyther soon followed suit, leaving the Pharoh to defend his kingdom with only his weaker servants. The Pharoh did not complain or try to force the god's out, for he knew it was better they be crossed with him than sacrifice the life of another young woman who did not choose to live in poor conditions.

From then on, people who did know of the Translator soon forgot her, only the Pharoh was left with the memory of the Translator when he was locked away in his own Millenium Puzzle.

In the more recent future however, the Translator's tablet was discovered by the Ishtar family, in secret they created the duel monster card to represent her, not knowing that they were sentencing a poor homeless girl to her doom in the darkest time yet to come.


	2. An Unfortunate Meeting

**J: Ello my pretties! I have finally decided you can begin reading the actual story lol. I'm sure that people have read the prologue and gone, "and?" I apologize for making you wait. But now I hope you will enjoy.**

**Answers: **

**To SamXwazxhere - I got the idea after watching a few episodes from the Egyptian saga and saw that some of the monsters, like the Dark Magician, were actually talking to the main characters. I then thought back to the Battle City saga and the episode of Odion trying to summon Ra, and as we all know it didn't go over too well. That made me think, ' What exactly made Ra attack Odion for summoning?' The rest hit me like a thunder bolt to the head!**

**Disclaimer : Me no ownee Yugioh peoples!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter One - An Unfortunate Meeting**

The sky was blissfully clear when Raven decided to go get something to eat. Her unusually coloured light blue hair pulled into a high pony tail and out of her light brown eyes she headed out into the bustling people and duel monster crowded streets.

Because of the Battle City Tournament pick pocketing and stealing food was easier than ever, she was really going to hate the last day of the tournament. It'd been ages since she'd eaten so good. With no family, friends or guardian to take care of her Raven was on the 'Fend for yourself' rule of living.

For as long as she could remember she'd been by herself, sure she was brought up in an orphanage for 10 years of her life, but as soon as she turned 11 she made a break for it at the first opportune moment. There was nothing holding her back, all the other kids there teased her for her hair and constantly bugged her about the fact that no one ever wanted to adopt her because she never talked to any of the adults that came to look at her.

Wearing her favorite worn out cargo jean shorts and black muscle shirt Raven made the familiar climb down the fire escape, the only way to access the abandoned apartment she lived in. Over the past six years of her loner life Raven managed to acquire an old mattress, a functional lamp, three torn but warm comforters and a radio that only picked up signals in the morning and night. These few items have kept her mentally and physically satisfied. Clothes and shoes were slightly tricky to get, in order to get anything that would fit her she had to visit the nearest Poor Provision center. What was tricky about that place was that the people always tried to tow her off to the orphanage that still advertised her for missing. Why they wanted her back so badly was unknown to her, and she couldn't care less.

Finished the climb down and standing firmly in an alley way Raven double checked to make sure no one had seen her descent. It was always annoying when a walker by saw her and stared, or even worse, asked questions.

A small breeze carried the mingled sent of waiting street vendors waiting to be stolen from, a smile on her rather pale face Raven followed the scent out of the alley and into the streets. Thousands of people, young to old, male to female cluttered the street she'd stepped out on. Ignoring any looks she received from curious by standers Raven headed off towards the nearest street vendor, which, to her great joy, was a hot dog stand. Getting closer to the stand her smile increased to a large grin. The Gods really did favor her, for the hot dog stand was being run by a boy not too much older than her, he wasn't too bad looking either. Which meant flirting some food out of him would be as easy as stealing candy from a baby.

Putting a little sway to her hips Raven strutted over her to unsuspecting victim. Wearing her cutest smile she leaned against the hot dog stand and said ever so sweetly," Hey hot stuff, how's the food sales going today?" It's always smart to start out casual, unless you wanted to get caught right off the bat.

The unnaturally tanned, bough, blonde lunk head smiled back at her when he replied," Going great, it was getting boring until you came along though." Raven had to ignore the feeling of his baby blue eyes scanning over her finely developed body. She never did like that feeling, but she would tolerate it if it meant free food.

Keeping up the flirtacious act Raven leaned even more forward and placed her chin on her interwoven fingers saying," How'd a good looking guy like you get stuck with a job like this?"

" I got a bit carried away with my dad's sports car and trashed it, so I'm doing small time jobs to pay him back. Wasn't my fault that cement wall popped up out of nowhere." Grumbled the boy, flipping the three cooking hot dogs on the grill. **' He is definitely an idiot...Thank you Gods, I really do love you for blessing this man with stupidity.' **Raven cried small tears of joy in her mind as she said this to the unknown entities that liked her.

Batting her eyelashes at the air head she cooed," You know, my friends and I love a guy who gets into mischief. We'd also love a little lunch, if you give me a couple of hot dogs, I can give you a couple phone numbers." Raven made sure to wink at the end of her sentence to emphasize the lie. Caught up in his hormones the hot dog boy eagerly got two hot dogs into the buns and lathered them in mustard and ketchup. Gratefully accepting the food, she decided to be a nice thief and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Promising to be back in a minute with the phone numbers she walked off into a large crowd gathered not too far away, thus giving the illusion that her friends were just hidden among the duellers and watchers. Raven then made an easy get away, a hot dog shoved in her mouth to her stomach's massive joy.

* * *

The hot dogs devoured and a pilched can of juice in hand Raven went monster watching, she developed this hobby as soon as the new duel disks were released. Unlike most spectators she didn't watch to pick up on new battle strategies, she watched to see what kind of monsters there were. Her favorite kinds were the women monsters that were fierce but still beautiful. The ones with wings were her number one favorite. It's kind of why she named herself Raven, sure the ladies at the orphanage gave her a nice name, but it didn't feel right to her. When she was 8 she saw her first duel monster card, it had blown into the orphanage yard with a bunch of other rubbish. The card had been called 'The Raven Queen.' It's picture was of a black haired woman wearing amazon clothing, and on her back were two gorgeous raven feather wings. She still had the card, it was safely tucked into her pocket. Every night she asked herself what it would be like to be a duel monster, knowing that even though she'd be destroyed, there was always a chance she'd come back to fight again.

The current duel she'd been watching between two kids had ended while she was lost in thought. Dispersing with the crowd she took possibly three steps, then stopped. A deep heart clenching feeling had surged through her body, hardly able to breathe much less move Raven fell to her knees, clutching the spot on her chest where her heart lay underneath the skin. Taking deep ragged breathes she thought painfully**,'Not again! Why does this keep happening to me?! It's the second time this has happened, since the duel tournament has started. Someone, please, make it stop!'**

Little did Raven know that the cause of her suffering was over by the river bank, where one of the rare hunters had just summoned Slyther the Sky Dragon in his duel with Yugi Motto. No sooner did Slyther come down from the sky did he turn towards the direction Raven lay in a motionless heap, Marik noticed this unnatural movement from where he sat in his boat. Ra had been acting odd as of late as well, it currently lay in his deck where it throbbed with an eerie gold light. Whatever was happening with the God cards must be important, and Marik wanted to know exactly what was going on.

Turning in his seat Marik faced the waiting Odion, glaring irritatedly Marik ordered," Odion, I want you to head into the city and see if you can locate anything...unusual. Anything that might stand out of the ordinary, and I want you to do it before this duel is over." Odion nodded and set out to do his task, not the faintest idea as to what he was going to look for.

Back where Raven sat in pain on the sidewalk a passerby with white hair, brown eyes, a white and blue stripped shirt and a light blue over shirt stopped and looked curiously at the girl. His Millenium ring was pointing straight at her and he had no inkling as to why. Using his host's voice Bakura asked," Is there something wrong miss?"

Eyes clamped shut Raven couldn't see who was talking to her, using what breathe she could Raven replied," Just not feeling to great is all, thanks for the concern but it's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine a few minutes." Or so she hoped.

Yami-Bakura wasn't going to give up that easily, crouching down he scooped up the blue haired girl and placed a fake smile on his face saying," I'm not about to leave a young lady to suffer on the sidewalk where someone not so nice could take advantage of her."

In Bakura's arms Raven was close enough to the Millenium ring to pick up the sense of dread and doom it's posser wanted to cast upon the world. Tensing her muscles she opened her eyes and hissed," Put me down, I know what you are, you evil creep. I feel bad for whoever you're currently possessing."

Yami-Bakura allowed the fake smile to curve into his naturally evil one, looking down at this even more interesting female he couldn't help but notice that her eye colour was flickering between her natural light brown to an unnerving sharp grass green. **'This girl is obviously something else, what that is, I'll soon find out. One way or another.' **His mind set Yami-Bakura carried the slightly struggling female into the closest alleyway. Unknown to both the girl and her current holder Odion had observed and overheard this exchange between the two. If this wasn't out of the ordinary Odion wasn't sure what was.

Having gotten one of Marik's brain washed men to come along Odion instructed the green haired man to follow after them, he would head back to Marik and report it in person.

In the privacy of the alleyway now Yami-Bakura asked the girl," So you know who and what I am, but who and what are you?"

Eyes closed again Raven clutched at her heart tighter, the feeling was getting stronger and making her slip in and our of consciousness. To keep her mind off the pain Raven answered stubbornly," I don't have to tell you shit....Besides, I don't think you'll care other wise WHO I am, and I'm nothing more than a girl. Urggh!" Yami-Bakura felt the girl's body shutter for a brief moment, the girl then relaxed and her breathing eased. She's lost consciousness from the pain.

Irritation plain on his face Yami-Bakura scoffed," You're useless to me now, I might as well get rid of you...Hmm...That'll work." Walking over to a fire escape ladder he put Raven over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and climbed up to the first platform. Placing the girl down he muttered to himself, "Females are always more trouble than their worth." He then descended down the ladder and back out into the streets, unaware that the girl he'd just left behind had a familiar Egyptian eye symbol glow then faint on her forehead beneath her bangs.

* * *

"That is very interesting news Odion." Marik stated, some of his anger about losing the Egyptian God Slyther gone from his curiosity. The news of a girl suffering in the streets at the same time Slyther had been summoned dredged up a small memory of a tale he'd heard from his mother. The tale of the God's Translator. How fitting is it that no sooner had he obtained the card did the God's chosen one appear. Things were starting to work out very nicely for him for once.

Using his Millenium rod he breached the green man's mind to see what was occuring between the two alleyway dwellers. The white haired man had left, and the blue haired girl now lay resting upon the fire escape platform. Rising from his seat Marik said to Odion," I will be heading into the city, I need to take care of the next phase of my plans myself in order for it to work. At the same time I will make sure to meet this little girl. Keep track of her whereabouts no matter what, if you lose her I will send your mind to the shadow realm." That last order was given to Mr. Green hair who sweat a little at the cost of failing. **' If everything works out as planned, then the lose of Slyther the Sky Dragon will be well worth it.'**


	3. A Little Better A Little Worse

**J: Well here is the next chapter of story that has yet to be noticed, but I have faith! Please remember that I will answer questions to the best of my abilities, I understand that things might not match up to the original plot for which I apologize, AND I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Characters and cards named from Yugioh do not belong to me.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two - A Little Better, A Little Worse**

"Ugh...I feel like I got hit by a bus!...Where the hell am I!?" Raven had just woken up to find herself on a fire escape platform on the side of a building she didn't recognize. Not only did her head feel ready to fall off, but her back was greatly protesting to the fact that she had just slept on a highly uncomfortable metal floor for the past two hours. The sun had set some and any duels going on were finishing off for the day.

Trying to think of how she got there Raven could only recall being in pain, not being able to breathe right, her body unmoveable, and then there was that creepy evil dude that had picked her up. He must have put her on the fire escape after she passed out, **' At least the guy wasn't a rapist or anything.'** Raven thought this as she climbed down the fire escape ladder and stumbled out into the street. Turning a full 180 she figured out her location and sighed in relief, home wasn't too far away and bed was sounding good.

Hands tucked into her pockets she started the tiring walk back home, as she moved each step repeated the same question in her mind, **'What is going on with me that I keep having spontanious moments of pain and laboured breathing?' **Raven was so deep in thought she was not aware of the green haired man tailing behind her in the shadows. Always close enough to make a run and grab at her, but not so close to raise suspicion from anyone watching or passing by.

Now and then when a man or woman that looked well off walked past Raven made a little dip into their pockets, a little change for food wouldn't hurt. She was only scooping a dollar or two each time, they wouldn't notice. When Raven picked at least seven dollars worth of change she went to the nearest still open vendor for a small bowl of ramen. That little bowl of ramen had to be the most delicious thing in the world to Raven at that moment, she'd no idea that she was so starved until she ate the first few noodles. Any other customers sitting around were astounded at how quickly such a defined young lady could eat a bowl of noodles. Raven was licking the bowl clean before the ramen vendor could even wash a bowl. Sighing in satisfaction she thanked the man behind the booth and continued onwards home.

In order to get to the fire escape of her building she needed to do an alley pass to make sure no one was lurking by the dumpster or anything. Acting casual she walked by her alley and scanned it quickly, there were no signs of movement that she could see and there were no noises to be heard. Judging it safe she stopped, acted like she was lost then quickly made a u-turn and bolted it into her alley. Now was the tricky part. In order to get to the first platform she had to make a huge leap from the dumpster, and the gap between the two surfaces was anything but small.

"Okay, on the count of three. One…Two…Three!" Lunging off the dumpster lid with all her strength she flew through the air and just barely managed to grab the bars on the platform. That part over she just had to use them as monkey bars to get the opening where there used to be a ladder.

From the jump to the climb up the stairs it took Raven only 10 minutes to get to her little home. Going in through the window she called out," I'm home!" There was no one to respond, but she felt comforted just by the act. Her worn out mattress and three comforters looked like the world's most comfortable bed in Raven's eyes, especially after the nap on the fire escape. Recalling the incident that led to her waking up on the fire escape made Raven's skin crawl, a feeling deep down in her stomach told Raven she was destined to meet with the creepy white haired guy again. ' Here's hoping the next time will be when I can actually run away.' The memory of the pain made Raven sigh, it was just her luck that she would escape from one thing, such as the horrible orphanage, only to be stuck with another problem. Only this problem wasn't going to be easy to solve, not with it being internal.

Stripping off her top and putting on the one she used for sleeping Raven hummed to herself, it was a song she had been born with in her head. During her time in the orphanage she had hummed it to the younger girls that couldn't sleep by themselves, the song seemed to be magic, for it never seemed to fail in putting the little girls into a deep peaceful sleep. She had asked the ladies at the orphanage if they knew anything about the tune that she could never forget, and they never had an answer, they could only tell her that her mother must have sung it when she was in the womb. Raven highly doubted that however, they probably only told her that since it was their fail safe answer to reassure the children that their parents might have actually cared about them. Rolling her eyes at her old conclusion she plopped down and curled up for the night. Only her song never brought her peaceful sleep, it brought voices and visions.

The second she closed her eyes she faced the same three things she often faced the past few nights. They had no physical form, they were only floating balls of light, one red, one yellow, and one blue. She did not feel any malice or darkness from the orbs, she felt only concern and an undertone of protectiveness. Although they did not allow her to feel fully rested in the morning, she always felt comforted. What was more, was that the orbs could communicate with her. At first they had done nothing but float around her in what she thought were embraces. During the past few nights they had developed voices for themselves. Each one distinctive in their own way. The orb of blue light was strong, firm and assertive. The orb of red light held soft and encouraging advice. The orb of yellow light seemed to be the voice of absolute reason between them both. When the red and blue lights argued, the yellow orb would give the winning statement to settle them both. Raven was the listener, nothing more. If she tried to voice her opinion they would yell in unison for her to listen not comment. She never understood why they demanded this, but she felt it must be respected for no other reason than to stay away from a migraine the next day.

That night something felt different. The orbs would usually greet her or circle her with their untouching embrace. This time they merely floated, perfectly still. Feeling uncomfortable Raven quietly asked," Is there something wrong?"

"We have been patient. We have waited." It was the yellow orb's voice, but it was not it's single toned voice. The yellow orb presented waves of irritation and simple impatience as it had just stated.

Confused Raven asked further," What have you been waiting for?"

"We have been waiting for you." This was now the blue orb's voice, clear and unkind, but more intense in it's emotion than normal.

Feeling anxious before them for the first time Raven couldn't help but fidget. She was confused and unsure of what she should say or do. Facing the red orb for reassurance as she had always been given Raven asked timidly," I – I don't understand, I've been seeing you for more than a week, how have you been waiting for me?"

The red orb seemed to sigh in a way that was more tired than annoyed. Hovering closer towards her the orb explained in it's ever so patient voice," You are our chosen human. You are the one that can talk to us outside of this realm, you must talk to us in your physical form. We have been summoned two times now and we have waited for you. You did not arrive and now we have decided to lead our holders to you. It may take time, but we shall meet."

"You need not wait long child. For I have found you. Now, awaken." The yellow orb pulsated and flashed, it's light brighter than before. Raising her arms to cover her eyes Raven found she was laying in her bed once more.


	4. Unwanted Attention

**J: I am sooo tired right now, I'm at work and I only woke up a half hour ago -.- But I decided to post this next chapter as soon as I got another review for the last chapter, which I did!**

**THANK YOU 4SHADOWEDICE4! I lurvs you for your review!**

**So now you may enjoy another segment!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Raven and the monster she becomes later on, Yugioh belongs to his creator!**

**P.S. The ending for this chapter is kinda iffy, but it's the ending non the less. Now I must begin working on chapter four!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Three – Unwanted Attention**

Raven sat up with a jolt, her clothes were soaked and her head throbbed with a dull ache. 'At least it's not a full migraine.' Groaning she got to her feet and went back to her window. She'd forgotten to leave it open a crack so she wasn't suffocated by the summer heat. Opening it all the way now she became aware of the sound of a running engine that seemed to be right outside her window. Curious despite what she had just been through in her dreams she went out on the fire escape.

The faint sound of voices reached her ears but she was too far up to hear any actual words. Figuring it was better that way anyways she decided to just lean against the railing and let the fresh breeze wash over her sweat soaked skin.

Beneath her two men of similar interests were plotting their future.

"So what exactly do you have in store for little Yugi and his friends?" Bakura asked Marik Ishtar facing him with a smirk.

Crossing his arms to radiate more cockiness Marik matched Bakura's smile before answering," Oh I'll be using Yugi's greatest strength against him. I had planned on simply grabbing them, but I'm sure we can work something out that's more…natural. Any ideas?"

Bakura's scheming mind knew exactly how to handle the group of Yugi's supporters. He opened his mouth to inform Marik of the plan only to be cut off by another voice calling out in warning," LOOK OUT!"

Raven had been so relaxed against the railing that she was starting to nod off, as her eye lids grew heavier and heavier she became less aware of the wait she put on the railing. The building being as old as it was also had old and rusted railings. With all the weight of a teenager being put against it the railing didn't take long to come loose and break off entirely. Raven woke up in a heart beat the moment the railing groaned. Before she could grab it the railing fell forward and flew to the ground. Not sure if the people that had been talking before were still there she quickly yelled out in warning," LOOK OUT!"

Marik and Bakura effortlessly took care of the metal railing that was flying down to land on them. With a wave of his hand Bakura sent the railing flying into the building wall. Looking up Bakura narrowed his eyes and whispered to Marik," I recognize that voice. I'll be right back with a friend."

"I look forward to meeting her." Marik also knew whose voice that was, but he wanted absolute confirmation. If this was the same girl then his day would be worth the loss of Slyther the Sky Dragon.

Having heard the railing hit the ground and no screams of pain she let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't just accidentally maimed or killed an innocent person. Totally worn out from the heart attack she made to go back inside her little hidy hole. She managed to turn around but a hand grabbed hold of her ankle and pulled her down off the fire escape before she could even touch the window ledge. Letting out a little shriek she quickly crossed her arms over her chest to prevent her shirt from falling off her head.

Bakura stealthily went to the fire escape landing right below the one the girl stood on. A smirk of evil merriment spread across his face at the thought of her expression when she would see him again so soon. He waited right for when she turned her back to reach up and grab hold of her ankle. He had to resist laughing when she shrieked as he pulled her off the fire escape and hung her upside down in front of him. As he'd hoped her expression was priceless, if only fleeting. Her shock contorted to rage in an eye blink," YOU! Put me on my feet you creepy evil stalker!"

"Thanks for using your manners, but your presence is required else where. Behave or else I will drop you on your head without caring." Bakura watched her eyes flicker from fright to reduced irritation. In one swift movement he let go in one second and caught her by the arm the next. He was slightly disappointed when she didn't make a noise of fright when the transition from foot to arm hold took place. The drop now being safer he oh so nicely let go of her, letting her fall to the alley below with a small little 'THUD' followed by a meek little," Ow…Jerk! How about some warning so I can brace myself!"

Marik had been raised underground for a good portion of his life, because of it he could easily make out the forms of Bakura and the girl he had snatched off the fire escape. He watched the transition from foot to arm hold, then he simply observed her fall and ungraceful landing on the ground. It amused him to hear her yell back at the spirit of the millennium ring without any fear of the consequences.

Raven didn't notice the other male standing behind her until she got to her feet and he asked," Who are you girl?"

Spinning around she was met by purple eyes that held no surprise to the events that had just unfolded. Deciding she couldn't trust this man either she responded just as she had to the white haired creep," Like I'm going to tell ANOTHER creep my personal information. What am I a creeper magnet?" Raven defiantly turned her back to the blonde and tanned man intending to make a hasty exit. Instead she came to face the first jerk of the day.

His smile was just as chilling as it had been their first encounter. Completely trapped Raven gave up on avoidance, changing her stance to one of defense she growled," Fine, what the hell do you want?"

"How about your name for starters girl." This came from the blonde and purpled eyed man that looked ready to bite her head off he was so rigid from annoyance.

Blowing her light blue bangs out of her eyes she replied making direct eye contact," My name is Raven."

"You're lying." The white haired creeper's statement made her flinch, and both men saw it.

Averting her gaze to the ground she grumbled through grit teeth," I wasn't given a name at birth, and I refuse to use the name given to me at the orphanage. Anything else you'd like to know and let me be on my merry way?"

At the mention of an orphanage Marik wanted to smile his best smile. She'd just answered his next question. All that was left was the test, if she failed then she would be useless, but something told him he wouldn't be disappointed. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his deck and took out the one card he needed. Keeping it's face turned away from the girl he asked her," If you can guess the card I'm currently holding incorrectly, we will leave you be."

"What if by some freaky miracle I guess it right?" Raven had a very, very bad feeling tingling in the back of her skull. The image of the yellow orb was present and dominant among all other thoughts in her mind.

Marik didn't need to say anything, by the nervous look in the girl's eyes she already knew that it wouldn't be a pleasant result if she answered correctly. Bakura knew nothing of what was happening between the two, but figured he'd get answers soon enough.

Looking down at the card she figured the most ridiculous and descriptive thing that popped up in her head would be the perfect incorrect answer. The yellow orb was still there, but it wasn't something she could describe enough to guess wrong. In her mind's eye she was startled to see the yellow orb condense into a more solid form, a small metallic ball made of gold. The ball slowly uncurled to reveal a massive creature closely resembling an eagle made entirely of gold with a blue sapphire and glowing red eyes.

Marik and Bakura were slightly taken aback when the girl seemed to slip into a trance on her feet after staring at the card for only a minute. Her voice startled them more when it came out as something more majestic sounding than what she originally sounded like. Both didn't miss the sudden glowing of three millennium eyes on her body. One red on her left arm, one blue on her right arm, and on her forehead shone a golden eye. The majestic voice of the girl described the Winged Dragon of Ra down to the very last detail. After mentioning it's glowing red eyes her own light brown ones blinked twice to clear. Putting a hand to her head she groaned," Who would have thought describing a card would give you a headache."

It was then that Marik allowed himself to grin ear to ear. Advancing towards the girl he said in a very happy tone," So you have been reborn after all. The only one who can communicate with them, the only person who can become what they love. The God's Translator." At the name of the creature the card holding the Winged Dragon of Ra began to throb with a golden light. The red and blue millennium eyes faded, allowing the golden one to shine brighter in correspondence to the card.

Her heart clenched and her breathing became labored, falling to her knees gasping for air Raven croaked out one last question," What…are…you…" She couldn't even finish her question before falling into unconsciousness from the pain.

Bakura was highly intrigued now, staring at Marik he inquired," I believe a more thorough explanation is in order."

Using the millennium rod Marik summoned the green mohawked rare hunter to come forward and collect the girl. Addressing Bakura he explained," 5,000 years ago a creature existed that could communicate the complaints of the Egyptian Gods to the Pharaoh. However the creature would need the soul of a young female that had no family. The weak willed Pharaoh couldn't handle the sacrifices and refused to let the creature meet with the Gods. But now she will once again be born through her chosen soul and tell me the whims of the Gods so I may control them."

' Very interesting, maybe I should take a look into this myself. It will have to wait until I can get her alone though. In the mean time I will play along with this fool and let him hold the millennium rod a bit longer.' His decisions made Bakura waved off this new information," You can do whatever you want as long as I get the millennium rod in the end, and this is how I propose we get one step closer." Bakura then relayed the plan he had formed earlier before being so rudely interrupted.


	5. Getting Acquainted

**J: I am both happy and unhappy with myself. Happy because I got another chapter updated when I was really considering taking this down again. And unhappy because the time I just used to finish typing this chapter was suppose to be used to work on my essay which is due the day after tomorrow, my stress levels cannot be any higher right now. What's worse is that I will probably start working on the next chapter just because Im on an inspiration roll for this right now.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**Thanks to: Snow246 and Anshu for the reviews. I really needed them to keep this going :3**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARIK OR ODION OR TEA EVEN THOUGH SHE IS NOT NAMED!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Four – Getting Acquainted**

Raven was aware of two things when she woke up. 1) Her head couldn't possibly hurt more than it did upon regaining consciousness, and 2) She was tied to a chair.

Upon opening her eyes Raven could barely see anything, the room she was in was very dark and her eyes refused to adjust. Blinking a few times to focus them she managed to see that she was in a very small room that was meant for storing boxes, not holding people hostage. Looking down to evaluate the damage she was quite surprised to see non, ' At least I can try getting out of this without hurting myself.' Most people would try pulling their limbs free or attempting to untie the knots that they couldn't see. Raven wasn't one of those people, her first idea was to rock back and forth violently to see if the strain of shifting weight would miraculously break the rope. Instead the rocking got too violent and sent her flying backs on her back, which hurt very much being tied to a metal folding chair.

On her back she found herself staring up at the purple eyed creeper, who had apparently been standing behind her. Blowing her bangs out of her eyes Raven seethed," Hey Creep, kidnapping me wasn't enough that you need to continue to creep on me from behind?"

Marik considered himself to be a somewhat tolerant person in certain situations, however, the way in which he was just addressed was not something he would tolerate. Pulling out his millennium rod he told the girl," It's people with smart mouths such are yours that need to leave the face of the earth and suffer in the Shadow Realms. If you weren't valuable I would send you there this instant."

Raven, being unversed in all the mumbo jumbo which he talked about saw no threat in the creeper's shiny gold stick. If anything it made her itch with the need to pawn it off for good money. Marik understood the lack of knowledge the god's chosen one must have and thus decided to give a demonstration. Tapping into the millennium rod's minor abilities he used it to force the chair upright once more then slide backwards into the wall behind him. Raven was speechless for all of two seconds," Uh…Now I am officially creeped out AND confused…Good job blondie!"

"Tch, figures that a street rat such as yourself would have problems grasping her position." Marik gave Raven a smirk that clearly told her ,' I'm smarter than you and you know it.'

" Well maybe if I was given an explanation as to what the hell is going on, then I would be a little more cooperative, but don't get your hopes up." Raven did not appreciate the street rat reference, no matter how much she loved the movie 'Aladdin' growing up in the orphanage.

Marik heard her words, but he made no notion that he was going to reply to the indirectly asked question. 'She can figure things out as we go along, for now I'll see what happens with some bribing.' Cold purple eyes met with curious determined light brown eyes. Absolute authority in his voice Marik informed his captive," You'll get your answers shortly, for now you have a choice. Stay in here untied but the door guarded, or be pulled around by a handler with rope around your wrists?"

It actually amused Marik in a weird way to see the girl take his suggestions seriously. Her thinking process must have been quick because she shrugged and answered," I'll take the handler, if he can actually handle me that is." There was suddenly a wicked and amused glint to her eyes that made Marik regret giving her an option. He'd never hear the end of it if he didn't do as he'd offered, and he knew it just from the past few minutes of hassle he'd received from the girl thus far.

Using the millennium rod he sent out a silent order to the one man he knew could handle the pest, if not him than nobody but a millennium item holder could deal with her. A moment later Raven was impressed to see a large practically bald and golden eyed man walk into the room, a length of rope in his hands. She expected his eyes to filled with malice and contempt like the purple eyed creeper, instead she found compassion and sentimentality. Seeing this eased her own worries about her situation and allowed her body to relax. She didn't make a comment or make a break for it as the big man untied the ropes around her body to then tie the rope around her wrists. Marik took note of this for future reference. The girl securely tied and on her feet they left the room out into the hallway.

Raven deemed herself to be a professional escape artist by the age of 9 after breaking away from the orphanage for the bazillionth time, (only to get caught two hours later due to the need of food.) The rope had been tied on her wrists tighter than she was use to, but the method of escape would be the same, when she decided to escape that is. The tall tanned, golden eyes man had tied the other end of the rope to his own wrist so he wouldn't have to worry about letting it go by accident. The emotions that had crossed his eyes had told Raven she could put one percent of her trust into him. If he wanted that one percent trust, he would have to earn it in some way or other.

Following after the bald man and the blonde haired leader (only made sense since they were following his lead) Raven realized something that she couldn't help but voice out loud," Can I get names at the least?"

Both men stopped and faced her looking rather bothered, the blonde haired shortie anyways. Resisting eye rolling at them she explained," You won't tell me anything going on, but I'm playing going hostage and not fighting. So I should at least learn your names, or would you prefer I call you The Purple Eyed Creeper and The Goonie Guard?"

" You will call me no such thing fool. For now you call me Master. This is Odion, who you shall obey at all times unless you want your free will taken away." The question answered the blonde haired "Master" continued onwards.

Muttering numerous names that could follow the prefix of Master Raven kept further outbursts to herself and went along for the ride.

As they walked Raven made sure to take notice of all her surroundings. At one point they passed a room where she caught a glimpse of a girl around her age stacking boxes up to the only opening in the room. Feeling it would be better not to draw attention to her Raven said nothing but in her mind she silently cheered her on.

They finally came to a stop in what must have been the main area of the building. Seeing the ocean through a massive opening Raven finally clued in that they were in some kind of storage building connected to the local docks. **'I've never been to this part of the city, so even if I managed to escape I wouldn't have a clue as to where to go. Greeeat.'**

"Girl, come here." Marik's sharp order snapped her out of her escape thinking.

Walking past Odion to approach the bossy teenager she growled," I already told you, my name is Raven. Use it or I won't listen next time. What do you want?"

Marik ignored the girl's grumblings and reached into his deck pouch. Pulling out the card belonging to the Winged Dragon of Ra he held it up for her to see and asked," What is Ra telling you?"

Her eyebrow rose at the ridiculous question but her attention seemed to focus only on the card. In the back of her mind the golden eagle she'd pictured earlier slowly materialized, along with it's solidification came the voice belonging to the golden orb. Although the image became more vivid the voice remained faint, listening carefully she relayed the words," Idiot...physical...contact...OUCH! No need to yell, I'm trying!"

Odion watched in slight discomfort as the girl that had once appeared completely normal began to glow and pulsate in synch with his master's Winged Dragon of Ra card. Her eyes flickered between light brown and vivid green. Her voice also wavered from single toned to multiple layers that reminded him of a duel monster's cries if it were human natured.

"What was Ra yelling about?" Marik stood unfazed by the girl's appearance and voice. Having witnessed it not that long ago he only felt reassured about his plans.

"He's saying...I need to...to make physical contact with their...their...something form...OW! Full, full forms. To complete my...destiny...I need to be blessed...Ugh. He's quiet now, but he called me an idiot again." The golden light left her forehead as the card became dull once more and the image of the golden eagle left her mind. Feeling completely drained Raven's legs gave out on her.

Marik put the Winged Dragon back among his cards and turned to Odion," Bring her outside to be watched by one of the other slaves, in her weakened state they should be able to handle her until we're finished with the rest of the plan."

"Yes sir." Taking care to be gentle Odion scooped up Raven bridal style and carried her out of the warehouse as Marik had ordered.

Before they were out of Marik's sight Raven remembered something else Ra had told her and quickly yelled it over Odion's shoulder," Ra said to get rid of the copies soon or he won't be so nice to the next man that plays it! I would do what the big gold bird said, he did not sound happy!"

This was something Marik did not want to hear.


	6. Being A Good Captive Sucks

**J: I officially decree today to be my day of updates! Since I cannot get my school work done I will get as much personal work done as I can before the end of the day! "Fist pump" I will even attempt the near impossible and am to get my Naruto fanfiction updated!But first I apologize for the short and uneventful chapter that this ended up being. I got more excited about updating then putting in good content. I will try and refrain from doing that for the next chapter!**

**THANKS TO: SNOW (First, I love you for being my only follower "big hug" and secondly, I'm trying to make the god's have personalities that I can keep in tow. With Ra he's suppose to be the big boss of the three, so he needs to be fair. And a fair God gives fair warnings before putting the beat down on his followers, which includes his card holders. And I like Odion, but the warning won't change the story line at all sadly, I'm trying to keep the plot perfectly in line.)**

**Disclaimer: Me NO OWNEE YUGIOH PEOPLES! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME! HA!  
**

**

* * *

Chapter Five – Being A Good Captive Sucks**

Just as ordered Odion brought Raven to one of the other mindless drones that she had seen crawling around the place. Like all the others this one wore a purple cloak wih an eye on his hood and a gold chain to keep it clasped around his shoulders. The only difference between this one and the others was his green mo-hawk. Odion untied the rope from his wrist and watched to make sure the mind slave tied it securely to his own wrist. Before Odion left to return to his master he warned the slave," The girl is not to be harmed in any way, if me or master Marik learns of anything, you shall not be spared." Raven almost, (emphasis on almost) hugged Odion for the threat, the second the green haired dude had been told he was watching her a pervy sparkle had lit up in his eyes that she thought Odion hadn't seen.

Once Odion had left the skeezy green haired man sat down on the crate next to Raven. A creepy smirk on half of his face he asked," What's your name sweet heart? I'm Roy."

"First, never call me sweet heart again. Second, keep trying to flirt with me and I'm going to throw you into the water and let you get into a shit load of trouble for letting me get free. How does that sound?" On a regular day Raven would have sounded as intimidating as Odion had, since she was drained from her chat with the big gold bird she sounded bored if anything.

Her words having been unconvincing the sleeze got right in her personal space and put a finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Don't be like that Cupcake, I'm just trying to be your friend. How about we become really close friends?"

Glaring death at the man Raven went through her mental inventory of self defense moves she could use with little effort. The only one that came to mind was actually the simplest and most pleasing. Odion had put Raven in a sitting position on a crate, allowing her legs to hang loosely over the edge. In order to get into her personal space as he was the goon had gotten off of his crate to stand right in front of her. Raven gave Mr. Greenie a pleasant smile of false agreement, then swung her foot right up inbetween his legs. As he crumpled to the ground Raven informed Roy," Odion forgot to mention that I wouldn't even let you try messing with me in the first place. Now while you enjoy your sore nap I'm going to go take a walk." With a twist, tug and pull the rope slipped off her wrist and she was off on her merry way to explore.

To let her energy build back up Raven walked at a steady pace that was easy on her body, but still quick enough to put significant distance between her and Roy. As she walked her thoughts wandered, _' Okay so what have we learned Raven? 1__St__: If you hear voices outside your apartment, don't go out on the fire escape. 2__Nd__: When you're asked to describe a card don't be descriptive and lie about seeing a cute fluffy bunny. 3__Rd__: Egyptian dudes with long blonde hair may be hot, but they are moodier than yourself on PMS, they also have a thing for bling. And 4__th__: I'm weirder than just having blue hair.' _"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?" So angry with herself for not figuring anything out Raven turned to the wall and punched it as hard as she could...only to leave a very, very large dent in the aluminium and plaster wall. She didn't find that as weird as the fact that her fist didn't hurt at all. "Great! Something else to add to my weirdness!" **(What Raven didn't know was that she had just put a massive dent in the wall which Joey Wheeler was being held in. Having a massive inward dent appear right next to his head really scared the shit out of him.)**

Turning around the corner of the building Raven found what appeared to be a set up of some thing of ill intentions. She first saw a giant crane with a giant metal storage unit position right over what appeared to be some kind of chair. Over a small gap of water was a square platform with another gap in the middle with a large anchor being held over the water and it also had two chains connected to either side of the platform next to tiny boxes. "What does this guy think he is? A cartoon villain?"

"The kid got free! Look for him, don't let him get away!" A chorus of distraught voices made Raven jog over to the path on the other side of the building.

In the distance she caught sight of more goons running about this way and that. She would have dismissed them to go back to Roy and try and shove him into the bay as she'd earlier threatened if she didn't catch sight of a small form slipping into a small collection of crates. Her curiosity getting the better of her Raven scuttled over to the crates and took a peek in the space. She was met by the scared and startled face of Mokuba Kaiba, younger brother to Seto Kaiba. _' I bet he doesn't recognize me from way back then.' _Memories of a bleaker time in a distant orphanage came to mind, and among those memories was the Kaiba brothers themselves. She had known them just as Setty and Mokie, not the billionaire brothers they were now. Raven gave the present Mokuba a smile and a wink and sat down on in a manner that had her legs blocking the space. Not long after a purple cloaked goon came by," Hey, aren't you suppose to be with Roy wench?"

"Yea, but I kicked him in the nuts and pushed him into the water. You might want to go make sure he didn't drown. Don't worry, I'll stay right here, I know I'll just get my butt dragged back here eventually so I won't even bother escaping." Raven said all this in boredom and just looked over her nails.

The goon, being an idiot and believing what she said, quickly ran off to keep searching for Mokuba and at the same time go and check to see if Roy was alive. Once he turned the corner and Raven couldn't see any other goons on the other side she moved her legs and whispered,"Better get trucking Mokie, I can only cause a distraction for so long." Mokuba crawled out of his hiding space, blinked at his helper in confusion as to how she knew his nickname, then quickly took off.

Feeling much better after helping out an old acquaintance Raven counted to ten then strolled back to where she had left Roy to suffer and mourn over his damaged goods. When she turned the corner she immediately knew she was in trouble. Instead of Roy groaning and moaning on the ground she was met by Odion and a blonde haired boy she thought she faintly recognized. The blonde's dark brown eyes were glazed over like he was daydreaming, except his glazed eyes were glaring at her quite intensely. Trying not to feel like a little girl coming home to her upset parents Raven threw her arms up into the air asking," What? I came back didn't I?"

"You helped the boy escape didn't you?" This came from the blonde, his tone sounding a lot like the Egyptian dude that wanted to be called Master. Remembering the gold magic stick Raven wondered if there was more it could do besides throwing innocent girls around while they were strapped to chairs.

Crossing her arms and looked away with puffed out cheeks Raven grumbled back," Even if I did help out Mokie there's nothing you can do about it now."

Since she was looking away from the pair she didn't catch the raised eyebrow shared between them at her using a nickname for Mokuba Kaiba. Marik saved the question for later and motioned for Odion to collect their prisoner. Raven saw him approaching from the corner of her eye and decided to save him the trouble and walked towards him. She had expected him to use rope once more, but was distraught when he slapped a hand cuff on her wrist instead, a pout quite visible on her face she mumbled,"Dammit, I haven't mastered cuffs yet."

"Good, I didn't want to resort to using chains." The blonde said this while walking back towards the warehouse with Odion and the now properly contained Raven in tow. In her mind Raven snickered, ' That wouldn't have held me either, I figured chains out right after the rope.' Trying not to laugh at her own brilliance Raven stayed quiet and followed her handler like a good little girl in hopes of learning anything new about herself.


End file.
